Saved by the Saiyan
by ssj2luke
Summary: Crossover between the 2003 TMNT and Dragonball Z. Takes place right after the Cell Games. Mikey gets captured by Bishop and just before he gets dissected, Gohan comes in and saves him. In the end, the two become friends. Mikey's POV. Contains action, a transformation scene, and some curse words. Rated T for Turtle and Teen Gohan.


Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so please alert me if you find any problems with my grammar, spelling, or overall storyline. Critique all you want, as long as it's constructive. Oh, and I am terrible with titles, so I will gladly accept suggestions on that too.

Summary: One-shot crossover between TMNT and Dragonball Z. Mikey gets captured by Bishop and just before he gets dissected, Gohan comes in and saves him. At the end, the turtle learns a bit about the Saiyan's past and the two become friends. It takes place during the 2003 TMNT show and right after the Cell Games, so Gohan is about 11. It's written in Mikey's POV, but at points seems like narration. Warning: Gohan is slightly out of character. He jokes a little more than you would expect. Also, Mikey is slightly out of character. He does joke at the beginning, but overall he's a bit more serious and he also uses better vocabulary.

_**Saved by the Saiyan:**_

This has officially been the worst day of my life.

It certainly didn't start well. First one of my favorite comic books got dropped in the nasty sewer water, _thank you very much Raph. _Then one of my video games crashed right in the middle of my playing it. And on top of that, my training was a complete disaster. I was too upset about my ruined comic and video game to even think straight, and that cost me dearly. Raph will never let me live that training session down.

Oh, and I'm also in Bishop's lab in Area 51, awaiting dissection for the second time.

Only this time, my brothers aren't with me.

I honestly can't believe how I managed to get into this situation again. All I remember is I went topside to get a little fresh air, and before I knew it, I was blacking out. Probably one of Bishop's damn tranquilizer darts again, bastard. Well, now here I am again, in Bishop's straight out of a horror movie lab, trying in vain to escape from the metal straps that bound me to the table, but to no avail. Bishop took my nunchucks and my shell cell, but at least had the decency to leave my gear on. He knew I didn't need to be naked to be dissected. Wow, I can't believe I actually _complimented_ Bishop on something.

"Pay attention, turtle!" I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Bishop's deep, booming voice. God, that _**voice**__. _How I want to punch that voice straight down Bishop's genetically enhanced neck. But unfortunately, due to the metallic restraints, I can't.

I growled at him, "Please, stop talking."

Bishop's grin vanished rapidly, "Disgusting creature. I'll be glad when I've dealt with you for good. Soon you, and every one of your little friends will be dead. Then my hands will finally be cleansed."

I've heard this all before. Why is he being so redundant? "Shut up!"

Bishop, seemingly ignoring me, fingered a sharp knife and went on, "I can't believe you managed to escape before. You and your family slipped out my grasp, like the grotesque little worms that you are. Well no matter. This time is different."

I turned my head to the side, trying to push Bishop's words out of my mind, and I began to meditate. Master Splinter always taught me and my brothers that we should stay calm in situations like this. Unfortunately, my meditation was interrupted by a hard slap to the face.

"I said pay attention!"

I slowly turned my head towards Bishop, and gave him my most menacing glare possible. If I was going to go down, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing I was afraid.

"That's better. I like to have my subjects attentive before I cut into them, even if they are just **animals,**" Bishop said, flashing me another one of his sadistic grins.

"Me and my family aren't animals Bishop!" I screamed at him, having lost my patience, "We talk! We eat human food! We have human emotions! What will it take to get you to understand that we're just as human as anybody!"

But my attempt at convincing Bishop crumbled into dust as he shot me another one of his grins and

said innocently, "Hmm. I don't know. Maybe the sound of your screams when I take this buzz saw and cut into your plastron will finally convince me."

At those words, my anger dissipated. I could no longer keep up my tough guy act. I realized that for as long as he lived, Bishop would always be a heartless monster with no empathy towards those that are different. I knew that my brothers would never reach me in time. I had only been gone for an hour, and not even the battle shell could reach Bishop's lab before I became a sickening pile of guts and my blood became part of Bishop's experiments for the advancement of his work. My eyes started to well up as I thought of the impact that I would have on this world. I would never become the Turtle Titan. I would never become an artist. I would never live out any of my dreams. I wouldn't even get to spend my last moments with my family. I would only be known to this world as an experiment.

'Leo. Raph. Donnie. Master Splinter. April. Casey. I'm sorry. I failed you all,' I thought as a single tear trickled down my cheek.

Bishop picked up one of his many tools and said, "Michelangelo. The sacrifice you are about to make will help advance my work more than fifty years. I thank you for your commitment to my work, even if it is... involuntary."

Bishop began to lower the tool towards my plastron, and I closed my eyes. I was preparing myself for the worst pain of my 16 year-old life when I heard a sound outside of Bishop's lab.

"MASENKO..."

Before I even had time to understand what that word meant, the same voice yelled, "HA!" and the entire left wall of Bishop's lab exploded. A large bright yellow beam soared through the wall and cut straight through the right wall as well, leaving both sides of Bishop's lab in ruins. I gasped in horror as I looked at all the wreckage surrounding me, unable to contemplate what could have caused such damage. I looked over at the remains of the left wall, and I saw a shadow approaching. I began trembling in my straps, thinking, 'Whoever this is, I sure hope he or she's on my side.'

"What happened here?" Bishop asked, more out of annoyance than out of fear, as he took his tool away from my plastron and stared down the shadow.

The shadow replied with a slight hint of anger, "I happened. That's what." and for the first time I noticed how young the voice sounded. It sounded like a kid. I was trying to understand how a kid could have caused all of this destruction when the figure came out of the shadows. My eyes widened as I took in the individual. He appeared to be a boy of about 11 or 12 years, and quite muscular. He was wearing a purple gi with a belt around the middle and what appeared to be tight slippers around his feet. His hair was jet black and spiked in many different directions. His eyes were also a dark brown or black and held a seriousness in them that I had never seen before in anyone that age, or anyone in general. But all of those features were not what made my eyes widen. It was the fact that he was _floating_, honest to god, _floating_, more that two feet in the air that caused my shock. His hands were glowing yellow, which only caused me to believe that he had destroyed his walls using something that came out of his...hands.

To be honest, I've done and seen a lot of strange things in my short life. I've won a tournament with aliens from across the universe (take that Raph!) I've fought giant wasps. I've rescued golden pucks. I've fought a creepy alien in a robot suit with my family, several times I might add. And I've seen a fat garbage man with robot spider legs run a giant junk-infested Atlantis at the bottom of a sea. But this, a flying kid with laser powers, this was something completely new to me.

"Hmm, what do we have here," Bishop said to himself as he took in this strange new being.

"Ah, so this is the famous Bishop," the boy said, again with a slight hint of anger, "I've heard quite a lot about you."

"Oh really?" Bishop replied, "And what, may I ask, have you heard?"

"I've heard that you are a gifted scientist with ambition, and great determination. You don't let anything get in the way of your work, and you do it all for the good of mankind."

"Really?" Bishop said with a smirk as my face fell, "Well, I must thank you for..."

"I've also heard that your perception for what is good for mankind is extremely warped. You have an unhealthy prejudice to anything that is not what you call "natural" in this planet, and that has corrupted your mind. You are willing to hurt any being that will help your work advance, regardless of whether the being is sentient or not. You hide your work from most of the government because, if they were to find out what you've been working on all these years, they would see you the same way I see you right now, as a sick, disgusting excuse for a human being."

With that surprisingly intelligent analysis of Bishop, my face broke out into an wide smile. I knew now for sure he was on my side. At the same time, Bishop's smirk disappeared rapidly and was replaced by a look of murderous anger. He said, "How DARE you speak of me and my work that way. Where did you learn this information?"

The boy replied with a sly smile, "I have my resources," His face became serious once again as he said, "And now I know I have to stop you right now before your work gets out of hand, and before you harm this innocent alien."

I interrupted, "Um, excuse me for a second kid. Just to let you know, I'm not an alien. I'm a mutated turtle, ok? Ok, carry on."

The kid replied, "Really? I've met lots of aliens before, but a mutated turtle is new to me."

I replied with a small chuckle, "Yeah, I know. I'm one of a kind."

"Uh huh," The boy said, "So, not an alien? And here I thought Bishop was just against aliens. How silly of me. He's even more sick than I thought."

Bishop said as he pointed at me, "He may not be an alien, but he's still a freak. A disgusting accident that leaves a stain on the face of humanity. He and everyone like him deserve to be exterminated."

"Well, he seems ok to me," The kid replied, as he began to float closer and closer to Bishop, "so I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you on that."

I swear, if my smile could get any bigger right now, it would.

Bishop said with a smirk, "Well then, let's settle our dispute," He got in a fighting stance and charged the floating kid.

My smile vanished as I began to worry for the kid's safety. He looked powerful, considering what he did to the wall. But even with the combined force of me, my brothers, and my father, we were barely a match for Bishop. If we could barely provide any power against Bishop, how could this one kid do any better?

Bishop began to run faster and faster towards the kid, and as he did, the kid did absolutely nothing, besides giving another small smile. Bishop leaped into the air and performed a flying kick, but before the kick could connect, the kid vanished into thin air. Bishop became startled as he started sailing towards the back wall instead of into the floating kid's face. He landed against the wall and performed a backflip off it, landing gracefully on the floor. My eyes bugged out in astonishment. I've never seen anyone vanish into thin air before, and especially not with such ease. The kid didn't even look like he was trying. Before I could begin to wrap my mind around that, the kid reappeared right in front of me. I realized at that moment that he wasn't just floating, he was _flying_. On a weirdness scale of one to ten, this moment would definitely be somewhere around a twenty-seven.

He said, "Hmm... impressive. Usually people just crash into the wall when I evade them," He turned towards me, "Well, before I continue fighting him, I might as well free you." He took the metal straps, and in one fluid motion ripped them from their hinges.

I said gratefully, "Thank you. Thank you so much. You saved my life."

"Don't mention it. Although you may want to stay back for a little bit. I need to take care of this annoyance. By the way, my name's Gohan."

"Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey."

"Nice to meet you Mikey. Now quick, get out of the way, Bishop's coming back."

I began to run away when Gohan grabbed my shoulder. He said, "Oh, and by the way, for someone of this planet, you have quite a lot of energy."

I nodded, "Thanks." I was a little confused about the "of this planet" part of his compliment. But nevertheless, I ran to the corner of the lab to watch the fight. I was confident at this point that Gohan could win the fight, although how he would do it, I still didn't know. All I could now, was watch.

Bishop once again charged at Gohan, who was now on the ground, and this time delivered a roundhouse kick. And once again, Gohan vanished into thin air, this time reappearing ten feet behind Bishop.

Gohan said seriously, "Bishop, give up. You aren't going to beat me."

Bishop responded with a laugh, "You honestly think I'm threatened by you? All you've done so far is pull off a few vanishing tricks. I've lived for almost two hundred years, and my body has done nothing but get stronger."

"That may be true, but I've fought much stronger enemies than you, and I've beaten them without even trying. I have speed and strength you will never be able to achieve, because you aren't an _**alien**_." He said the last word with emphasis.

My eyes widened further. He was an alien? Then how come he looked so human? My surprise melted as I saw Bishop's face blanch, and I put on a triumphant smirk. At last, someone that even Bishop's afraid of.

"You're...you're an alien?" Bishop said. I could see him shaking, but to my surprise it wasn't out of fear. It was out of unbridled anger.

Gohan replied, "Well, half-alien technically. Human mother, alien father. But it doesn't matter."

Bishop, if possible, got even more angry. "Doesn't matter? A whore of a woman got together with a disgusting, unearthly brute of a man, they procreated, and created an unnatural hybrid! And you say it doesn't matter?

Gohan's face turned into one of rage, "Don't you dare say that about my parents. My father's more human than you could ever hope to be. And my both my mother and father could kick your ass. So, **don't** even go there."

Bishop smiled, "Too late." He once again charged at Gohan, and the fight continued. He threw a powerful punch at Gohan, but rather than vanishing from the attack like before, Gohan stood in place. Right before the punch could connect, Gohan ducked below, and the punch whistled past. Unfazed, Bishop continued with his assault, throwing punch after punch at the spiky-haired preteen, occasionally throwing a few kicks in there as well. He flipped behind Gohan, and used a serious of difficult moves I hadn't seen before in my life. He began punching at Gohan so fast his moves became a blur. He was attacking with such power and frequency that his sweat began spraying across the floor. I was reminded forcibly of a sprinkler, and I held back a laugh as I watched. That's when I realized, Bishop had been attacking Gohan for at least five minutes so far...

And had not landed a single hit.

I had never seen anything like it. I had never seen anyone dodge punches like that with such precision and speed. Gohan, from the looks of it, wasn't even close to breaking a sweat. He had kept the same determined yet relaxed face for the past five minutes. He, to put it simply, was AWESOME.

"How...are...you...doing this?" Bishop yelled, as he made another attempt to punch Gohan and failed.

Gohan replied, "It's a simple concept." He put his face right up to Bishop's and said slowly, "You can't win. You should have listened to me from the start. I am, and will always be, much more powerful than you."

With that, Bishop bellowed, "ENOUGH!" He brought back his fist, and with a yell, punched Gohan right in the face.

I gasped. Could Gohan have gotten seriously hurt from that? It looked like Bishop put everything he had into that punch. Before I could run out and try to help the kid, he said, "Is that all you've got?"

I couldn't believe it. The punch had absolutely no effect whatsoever. Gohan hadn't moved an inch from that punch, and his facial expression hadn't changed. He still had the same determined look on his face, and he still showed no fear.

"...What? How?" Bishop asked. Now, he actually looked a bit nervous.

Gohan gave another little small smirk, and brought his hand up to Bishop's forehead. "I thought I already told you." He gave Bishop's forehead a light flick, and the agent sailed through the back wall of the lab, completely destroying it. I thought, 'Great. Now that's three walls that have been crushed. It's amazing this lab's still standing.'

I had no doubt at this point that Gohan would win the fight, but that didn't stop me from being amazed at his abilities. All he did was give Bishop a little flick on the forehead, and that somehow propelled him through a wall. The kid was unbelievable.

I turned my head to the wreckage of the back wall and saw Bishop pushing away the fallen metal and concrete. He got back to his feet slowly, and I noticed a small trickle of blood coming down his head. For the first time since I knew the guy, he was actually hurt. I couldn't have been happier.

"Oops, looks like I didn't use enough power there," I heard Gohan say, and I turned my head back towards him. He was once again floating in the air, and he made his way towards Bishop.

"Bishop, this fight has been nice, and I must say I'm impressed that you're still standing, but I've got to end this now before it gets out of hand."

Bishop looked up at Gohan and said with a smirk, "Oh, don't worry. This fight will be over soon enough."

Bishop reached in his pocket and pulled out a large laser gun. He pointed it at Gohan and prepared to fire. He laughed maniacally and said, "You see? I'll pull the trigger, fire a powerful beam of energy at you, and incinerate you. Then the fight will be over. Just like that."

I'm starting to think that Bishop's gone insane. I mean, to me he's always been insane. But in the past, he's managed to be insane while keeping a relatively sane appearance. But now, his mouth was spread out into a wide grin, and his eyes were wild. I wonder if the crash into the wall affected his brain. But besides me being worried about Bishop's growing insanity, I was also worried about Gohan. Sure he had dodged all of those attacks, but a laser beam was a totally different story. It could kill on impact.

Before I could attempt to stop Bishop's from firing his gun, his hand squeezed around the trigger, and a powerful beam of energy the size of a car erupted from the barrel of the gun. It was barreling towards Gohan, and there was nothing I could do about it. All I could do was yell in vain, "LOOK OUT!"

I shouldn't have even worried. With no change in his expression, Gohan lifted his left arm, took a swipe, and backhanded the energy beam away from him and into the air, where it exploded brilliantly. It was quite a spectacle to watch.

Gohan sighed, and said, "Are you done?"

Bishop's mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at the spiky haired kid. I could understand why, as mine did the same thing. It was one thing to be able to dodge punches and take them without receiving any damage, but to deflect a powerful energy beam with only one hand, that was something else. I couldn't resist applauding.

Gohan, noting my applause, flashed a smile and said, "Mikey, come on. You don't have to do that."

"But, that was so cool! I've never seen anything like it!"

Gohan smiled again and said, "Thanks." He then turned his attention back to the dumbstruck agent, who hadn't moved since Gohan had deflected the energy beam.

Gohan said, "Well, Bishop. It was interesting watching you fight, and you have quite a lot of energy for a human. But the fact is you are completely outmatched. I'm not going to let you harm any more people, alien or otherwise. It's time to take this up a notch."

Bishop regained his composure and defiantly shouted, "And how do you plan to do that?"

Gohan's face became serious again as he dropped back down to the ground. "Like this," he said, as he got into a horse stance. He turned back towards me, "Mikey, you may want to step back. I'm about to do something that may surprise you, and may also destroy the lab."

I laughed, "Trust me, Gohan. The lab is busted enough as it is. And you've done so many amazing things already, nothing more could surprise me." Nevertheless, I backed up a couple of steps.

"Ok then. Here we go."

Gohan turned back towards Bishop, a look of pure concentration on his young face. He began to grunt, as if he was trying to pull something out from within himself. I looked around and noticed that some rocks and bits of cement were beginning to fly up into the air. Suddenly, the whole atmosphere started shaking, and it became hard to stay on my feet as I watched Gohan. A white aura was beginning to envelop the preteen. Flames were licking all around his body, almost as if he was catching fire. The shaking intensified and I could no longer stand on my feet. I fell on my shell and watched with astonishment as his hair began to change color. It kept flickering between black and blond, and the same thing seemed to be happening to his eyebrows. The flames surrounding him changed from white to yellow and back as the half-alien began to yell. I couldn't comprehend what exactly Gohan was doing, but all I could think at the moment was that it was amazing. With one last yell, Gohan released a ball of yellow-white light around him, completely obstructing his body from my vision. I felt like I had been blinded.

When the white light finally faded away, I was able to look at what Gohan had become. And, for the second time tonight, my jaw dropped. When I said I wouldn't be surprised at what trick Gohan had up his sleeve, I certainty wasn't expecting this.

What I saw now was Gohan, I guess. I couldn't tell. It was almost like looking at a completely different person. His body was a little more muscular than before, and was surrounded with golden flames. But what really made Gohan almost unrecognizable was his hair. Gohan's hair was a little more spiky than before, and was now a deep golden-yellow. His eyebrows had also become golden and his eyes, which were before a deep brown or black, were now a startlingly bright turquoise. His skin tone had also deepened several shades from pale to a light tan. As I was staring at this transformation, I couldn't help but think, '_What the shell happened to him?'_

Gohan, as if reading my mind, turned his head to me and said, "In case you're wondering Mikey, this form is what my alien race calls a Super Saiyan."

Unfamiliar with the term, all I could do was say, "Super...Saiyan?"

"Yeah. You see, my alien race is known as the Saiyans. This transformation you see before you is an enhanced form of the previous state. The speed, strength, endurance, power, and defense are all magnified several times over. Oh, and apparently, for a long time, this form was only a legend passed around amongst my Saiyan ancestors that happened once every thousand years."

"Ok then. Thanks for the history lesson." I replied, utterly confused. "Now, weren't you about to end something?" I nodded my head towards Bishop, "Something important?"

"Oh right. Sorry." Gohan directed his attention back towards the agent, who now no longer looked defiant. To me, he looked like he was about to shit his pants. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit.

But he definitely no longer had the confidence he had before he had started fighting Gohan. I think for the first time in his unnaturally long life, Bishop was truly afraid. He began to take a step back as the Super Saiyan slowly walked towards him, a small pocket of wind issuing from the ground with each step.

Gohan said, "Like I said before Bishop, I am going to end this fight. You have lived too long for your own good." I froze in my place. I wanted Bishop to be defeated, but is Gohan talking about _**death?**_

"You have harmed too many creatures and have corrupted too many minds with your prejudices. You've treated Mikey here like an animal despite the clear indication that he is nothing of the sort. And to top it all off, you have lost a fight to a warrior that is superior to you."

The Super Saiyan rose swiftly into the air, "Mikey. You may want to get out of the way. This is going to be big."

I asked warily, "Gohan. What are you about to do?"

"Just MOVE!"

I jumped at the impressive volume of Gohan's voice, and immediately ran at least twenty feet behind him. If he said this was going to be big, I had no doubt in my mind that it would be big.

The Super Saiyan cupped his hands together, and began to chant as a bright blue light appeared, "KA...

The light grew in volume and intensity...

"ME..."

The light was now larger than his body...

"HA..."

The light pulsated with energy and was now larger than a truck...

"ME..."

I ran out and stepped in front of of Gohan, blocking Bishop's body from him...

"Ha...Mikey! What are you doing?"

When Gohan had gotten to the second part of his chant, I had realized that Gohan's intent wasn't just to incapacitate Bishop or destroy his equipment. His intent was to kill Bishop. To completely obliterate him. I had never seen anyone get killed before, and I wasn't about to start now. So, I did the only rational thing possible. I stepped in the way of a half-alien's death ball.

"I'm stopping you from killing one of my most hated enemies. What does it look like I'm doing?" Wow, that sounded much more awkward that I would've hoped.

Gohan became slightly confused, "But...why? This man has done so much wrong that it's not even funny. He's the reason you were strapped to a table about to have your chest cut into less than ten minutes ago."

"Yes, that's true." I replied with a shudder. That memory I would like to forget. "But it isn't the honorable thing to do."

"And how is that?"

"My Master Splinter once taught me that you can be defeated by your own anger. It corrupts you to a point where you can no longer think straight. And I think Bishop proved that today as he was fighting you. I saw how crazed he looked before he shot that laser at you, and I knew that the guy's cranium had finally cracked."

Gohan thought about that for a moment, as the energy beam dwindled in size before fading away, "Ok. I understand how his own anger defeated him, but how does that explain why I shouldn't just kill him right now?"

"I was getting to that. Master Splinter also taught me that one that loses an honorable fight, deserves an honorable death. Bishop was clearly not fighting a honorable fight when he shot that laser at you, since you were unarmed, so it wouldn't be honorable to give a dishonorable man an honorable death."

Gohan's face melted into one of acceptance as he drifted back towards the ground. The golden flames died down, but his hair remained golden. He said, "I understand. Ok, Mikey. You win. I won't kill your worst enemy." I swear it sounded more awkward when he said it. "Oh, and Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"You use the word honorable way too much."

I laughed, "Sorry. Impressive speeches are more Donnie's job."

"Donnie?"

"Brother."

"Ah..."

"Now, the question remains." I said as we both turned our heads towards the quiet agent, "What to do with Bishop?"

Gohan smiled widely, and asked in an innocent tone, "Say Mikey. If an honorable man deserves an honorable death, what does a dishonorable man deserve?

"Oh, I don't know, Mr. Super Saiyan." I replied, "Perhaps, the destruction of his most precious work."

"That sounds delightful."

For the first time in several minutes, Bishop spoke, "What? You can't destroy my work!"

Gohan slapped Bishop across the face and sent him back into the debris, "Watch us."

Together, the two of us rushed over to the advanced computers that weren't yet dust, and Gohan asked, "Now which one of these computers do you think holds Bishop's files?"

I laughed as I grabbed my nunchucks off of one of the tables, "I'm not sure Gohan. Why don't we destroy all of them?"

"Great idea!"

With a gleeful yell, we attacked the evil computers. Gohan began punching holes in the monitors, while I took my nunchucks and smashed them through the keyboards. Before we knew it, the computers were nothing but broken circuitboards and cracked computer chips.

I sat down onto the cold, hard floor, and let out a sigh of relief. It was over. Bishop could no longer use his research to harm any more innocent beings. And with the assistance of my new alien friend, I would likely no longer have to fear being dissected. Everything was coming up Mikey.

Gohan sat down with me, and his hair reverted back to his original black, "I have to admit Mikey. That was pretty fun. Not the fight part, but the destroying electronics part." His face fell, "I honestly haven't had this much fun since before my father died."

"Really? Your dad died? I'm sorry," I said with a small twinge of sadness.

"No, it's ok. It doesn't concern you anyway," he replied, looking down at the floor.

"How did it happen?"

He looked at me, "Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

I shrugged, "Ok then. Whenever you're ready." I then noticed the pile of debris in front of up shift. I grabbed Gohan's shoulder and turned him towards the wreckage.

"Heads up, Gohan. Looks like our favorite agent isn't out yet."

Gohan's face became serious once again, "Oh, is that so? Well then. We might as well leave him to his lost research and busted lab. But before we do, I just want to say a few things to him."

I held out my arms towards the shifting pile, "Be my guest."

With a quick flash, Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan, the golden flames once again flickering around his frame. As we walked towards the pile, Bishop's head broke out of the top. He certainty looked worse for wear in my opinion. He glasses were broken, his nose was bent sideways, and blood was covering his features. I almost felt sorry for the guy, but given the fact that he was about to dissect me earlier, I wasn't too sympathetic.

Gohan reached down and grabbed Bishop by the throat, lifting him up into the air, "Well, Bishop. How does it feel?"

Bishop choked out, "You...have...not defeated me ***cough*** yet."

I couldn't help but shout out, "Are you kidding me Bishop? You totally got your shell kicked!"

Gohan nodded, "I couldn't agree more. Bishop, look at you. You're a complete mess. You can't even land a punch on me, let alone hurt me. Your abilities are inferior compared to mine, and you know it. In fact, this fight wasn't even a challenge. The only reason I'm acknowledging your presence anymore is because I wanted to say a few more things to you."

Bishop coughed again, and a small trickle of blood ran down his chin, "Alien scum!"

"Shut up. You're a disgrace. Anyway, the first thing I wanted to say has to do with Michelangelo here."

I was surprised, "Me?"

"Yes you. You see, along with my speed, strength, and powers, I also have the ability to sense people's energy signatures."

"How does that work?"

"I honestly don't know. But that's not important. What's important is this. I scanned your energy signatures as I came into the lab, as guess what?

"What?"

"You have a higher power level than Bishop."

My eyes could not have been wider, "What did you say?"

"You have more power than Bishop does."

"But...but how is that possible? I've fought him before, and even with the help of my father and brothers, we couldn't defeat him."

"I have no idea how to explain that," Gohan said truthfully. "The only possibilities I can think of are either you've been holding back tremendously in your fights, or your powers have not yet been unleashed."

I was confused. This was a lot to take in, "Ok, if you say so. You're the expert."

Gohan his head back towards Bishop, "The second and last thing I wanted to tell you, Bishop, before we leave you to your wasteland of a lab, has to do with me."

Bishop chose to ask, with a small hint of arrogance, "And what, my ungodly abomination, might you have to say?"

Gohan pointed to his spiky hair, "You are well aware of my Super Saiyan form, right?"

"Yes..." Bishop answered warily.

"Uh huh. Well guess what?

"...What?"

Gohan moved so close to Bishop his face was practically pressed against the agent's, "This isn't my most powerful form."

I think that was what finally did it. Bishop's face paled to an almost ghostly white, and his mouth gaped open in absolute horror. "Whu...whu...what?"

"I have another form above this form. It is much more powerful and requires a lot more of my energy to make it possible. But when it happens, I feel great. With that form, I can do amazing things. But there's one catch."

The agent's face, if possible, became paler. I swear I could see through his head. He asked, "What's the catch?"

"In that form. I have less control over my emotions. I become more ruthless, more sadistic, and most importantly, a lot angrier. Let's put it this way. In that form, I could punch a hole right through your stomach and you would literally explode into dust. But I won't do that."

The agent gasped, "You...won't?"

"No. I won't transform into that form. It's cost me a life very important to me one time, and I won't let it happen again. At least not until I gain more control. Besides, you don't deserve that."

"I don't?"

"No. You deserve you wallow in the pain I have caused you, knowing that you have lost a fight to a far superior fighter. You deserve to rifle through your destroyed files in an attempt to recover what you've worked on for years. You don't deserve to die. You deserve to suffer."

I interrupted, "Wow, Gohan. That was dark."

Gohan replied with a sheepish smile, "Sorry Mikey. It's the hair isn't it? It's got to be the hair."

I laughed, "It's ok, Gohan. Your hair is fine."

Directing his attention back towards Bishop once again, Gohan said, "Anyway. Now, me and Mikey will leave you. Oh wait, I almost forgot," He drew back his fist and drove it deep into Bishop's stomach, effectively knocking the agent out. "Don't **ever** call my father a brute."

With that, Gohan grabbed me under my shoulders, and flew with me up into the air.

He asked me, "Hey Mikey! Where exactly do you live anyway?"

I answered back, "Just take me onto one of the rooftops in New York City, and I'll find my way home from there."

"Ok," Gohan said, and he took off. He began flying at such a speed that Area 51 became a blur. The plains quickly formed into buildings as we arrived in the Big Apple. He began to descend and before I knew it, we had landed one of the many rooftops. He let go of my shoulders and I couldn't help but feel dizzy as I tried to recover from the rapid flight.

I said, "Woah, man. Think you could have made that more uncomfortable?"

He replied, "Sorry Mikey. How badly do you want to get home?"

"Very, I guess." I answered.

"Well then. I hope you find your way home quickly. And let me just say, I'm glad I met you Mikey. You've taught me a lot about honor and it really opened my mind. You make a good friend."

I smiled broadly. I had never had a alien friend before. "Really? Well, I'm flattered. And let me just say Gohan, I'm glad I met you too. All the things I saw you do today, they were just awesome! I wish I could so things like that."

"Well, who knows? With the proper training, you may one day be able to do some of those things."

"Really? You mean it?"

"I do. Now Mikey, I've got to get going. I've got to get home to my mom. She's probably worried sick about me, and I have a lot of homework to make up."

I chuckled, "Wow, a half-alien with the power to destroy buildings has to do homework."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Anyway, hopefully our paths will cross again sometime."

"I hope so too."

Gohan gave me a small smile, "See you later." He began to fly away slowly, when I remembered something.

"Gohan, wait up!"

He stopped and looked back at me, "What is it Mikey?"

I asked, "Before you go, can I just ask you a few things?"

He answered, "Sure. Why not?"

"Ok. First question: Were you being serious when you said I have more power than Bishop?"

Gohan looked insulted, "Of course I was Mikey. I don't joke about something like that. You have a power hidden within you, that when unleashed, could probably give you the abilities to defeat Bishop on your own. This is no joke."

I smiled, satisfied with the first answer, "Ok. Question two: Were you being serious about that form above the Super Saiyan?

"Again, yes. My family and friends like to call it the Ascended Super Saiyan, but I prefer to call it the Super Saiyan 2."

I thought about the name, "Super Saiyan 2. It has a nice ring to it."

Gohan gave me a stern face, "It may sound nice, but trust me, you do not want to be around when I advance to that form."

"All right. I believe you. Now I just have one more thing to ask you."

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"You remember when you were talking to Bishop about the Super Saiyan 2 thing, and you mentioned a life important to you that was lost when you transformed into that form? You also mentioned before that your dad was dead."

Gohan smile faded as he asked, "What's your question?"

"Did...did your dad die because you transformed?"

Gohan looked down at the ground and answered very softly, "Yes."

"What happened?"

"I screwed up."

I paused. "What?"

Gohan's voice began shaking as he said, "I was fighting this android named Cell, and Cell began hurting my friends and father, trying to get me to become angry enough to unleash my hidden powers. Well, his plan worked. I became a Super Saiyan 2, and soon enough I was beating him easily." A single tear rolled down his check. "But then I started to get cocky. I let my arrogance and pride get in the way of what's important, and it cost me dearly. Cell began to expand, threatening to blow up the planet, and there was nothing I could do."

I exclaimed, "What do you mean? You could have knocked him out right then. Then he wouldn't have had the chance to blow himself up."

"But that was the problem. I couldn't even touch him without making him self-destruct. I had failed my friends. I had failed my father. I had failed the world. My father had no choice but to step in. He transported Cell to a distant planet, where Cell exploded, and my father was killed."

I gasped, "That's horrible!"

He replied, "I know. The worst part about it was that Cell hadn't even died. He managed to regenerate himself and my father had died for nothing. We had one final battle, and I just managed to kill him, but the cost was too great..."

I felt a great deal of sadness for Gohan. The preteen had clearly gone through more in his young life that I could even hope to comprehend, and this story seemed to be just the tip of the iceberg. I had no idea how to respond, so I brought my arms out and enveloped the boy in a hug.

"It's all right Gohan. It wasn't all for nothing. You did save the world after all. And at least you've still got your friends and your mom."

"Yeah." Gohan said as he wiped away his tears. "You're right. I've still got them. And I've got to be there for them." He looked up at me, "You know Mikey. I know I said this already, but I am really glad I met you."

"Same here, little buddy. Same here."

Gohan got up and proceeded to float up into the air again, "I'll see you later then?"

I smiled, "See you later."

Gohan gave one last wave to me, turned around, and, in a flash, vanished.

I stared at the spot where Gohan had vanished, and absorbed the events that had occurred during this crazy day. It was almost too insane to believe, but then again, I didn't live the life of an ordinary turtle. In my life, I considered myself lucky If I lived one day without something insane happening. I chuckled softly, and said to myself, "My dear, amazingly handsome turtle. You've had quite the day."

-End

A/N: So, that's it! That was my first fanfiction. I hope is wasn't too boring for some of you, and if it was, you can comment on it. I accept all forms of constructive criticism. If the story wasn't boring, I accept praise as well. It would give me the support I need for when I write my future fanfictions. For anyone who liked this crossover, don't worry. There's more where that came from.


End file.
